


Stealing a Moment

by Hopefulwander11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, thoughts on the season finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwander11/pseuds/Hopefulwander11
Summary: After the battle with the Daxamites, Maggie steals a moment with Alex.Not even sure where this came from, but it wouldn't go away. Not sure if this is going anywhere, but I'm not opposed to that idea.





	1. Chapter 1

When the fighting stops and the dust settles, and she knows they are lucky, so very lucky, to see it happen, she pulls Alex to the side. All around them people’s lives have been turned upside down, people have been hurt, and god, maybe it’s selfish, but she needs this. Needs this moment to ground herself and find her center. 

So she pulls her aside. She scans her body for any visible injury. Searches her eyes for those injuries that she can’t physically see. Like the fear of jumping off buildings and hovering over red buttons and assuming control she’s not sure she ever wanted. Like the pain of being forced to make choices she never wanted to make. And that fear and pain is in her expressive eyes, and Maggie knows there will be time for that later, they will have to talk about that because “the days of pushing down your feelings are over.” But right now, in this moment, she just wants to hold her. Feel her. Love her. So she does. 

And Alex holds her just as tight, just as strong, just as close. And Maggie knows, she just knows, that this women in her arms, this badass yet fragile juxtaposition of a women, is it for her. She has never, and will never, find anyone who knows her, completes here, LOVES her as deeply as Alex does. She’ll never find someone who she feels this way about. Who she’d risk her career for, who she’d die for, who she’d more importantly LIVE for. And maybe it’s too soon, but the world almost ended and life’s too short and she just…loves everything that Alex is and everything that they can be. Together. 

And that’s why the words are out of her mouth before she can even think about it. Before she can let her lingering doubt and fear intervene. Before she even has a chance to breathe. 

“I want to marry you, Alex Danvers, more than anything in this world.”


	2. Alex's Responce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, exactly is Alex's response to Maggie's statement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. People read that first bit. So I wrote a second bit. And have a third bit planned out. Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

It takes her a moment to process what Maggie says. Her mind is full of the "almosts" and "what ifs" of the last few hours. Of almost pushing a button that would end her sister. Of what if they hadn't been able to save the world, again? Almost...what if... So it's no surprise that she doesn't grasp it right away. But when she does, when her head catches up to the words being said by this brave, loving, strong woman in her arms, she freezes. Her hands stop moving on Maggie's back, her breath stops, her heart stutters.

It's not...it's not that she hasn't thought about it. She has, actually. Maybe more than she'd like to admit. In the quiet early morning light as she watches Maggie sleep in the few minutes before she wakes. Or when Maggie is cooking and dancing around her kitchen like an adorable fool. Or when phrases like "a life time of firsts" echo through her heart and mind and soul like the greatest of devotionals. She knows she wants to marry Maggie. Just...she didn't know they were there yet. 

So she freezes. And Maggie, being so in tune with her, freezes too. It's a stuttering heart beat before Alex pulls back to look at her. Before she whispers a stammering "wh-wh-what did you say?" in the small space between them. Before she can tip Maggie's chin up to look at her. And Maggie's eyes are shining like all the stars in the heavens were placed there just for Alex to map new constellations in for the rest of her life. And she wants to. God, she wants to. But Maggie also looks terrified. Like maybe she hadn't meant for those words to come out. And Alex, Alex just needs to know. 

So she asks again with her crooked little smile. Asks a little stronger. A little braver. A little hopeful. "What did you say?"


End file.
